


Because It's You

by jeonjangmi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Wonwoo's Family, Reminiscing, mentions of anxiety and depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjangmi/pseuds/jeonjangmi
Summary: Things have always been bad for Wonwoo but with Mingyu by his side, he knew that it will all get better.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Because It's You

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad at summaries since I'm just used to writing without summarizing them first. Anyways, enjoy this short piece!
> 
> It's really not as bad/dark as the tags sound~

Anxiety and depression had consumed him more than he would like that night. It felt like he was alone and no one was there to help.

His surroundings were loud but his heart and mind felt extremely empty. Dark thoughts were eating what was left of his hope and he felt more devastated as each second passed.

The cold night air hit his face and a bitter smile made its way on his lips. Looking around at Han River that night was more sad than normal. Everyone looked so happy being with the people they loved and even those alone looked contented with whatever they were doing. Everyone looked happy except it. It was always everyone except him. He was always the exception when it came to happiness.

Sighing, his thoughts wandered and the bitter memories of his past started surfacing again.

_"I'm done! I'm leaving this house!!" he heard his father scream outside of his room. HE was shaking as he hugged his little brother tight, blocking his ears to try to filter out as much of the fighting as possible. Both of them were crying and quivering in fear but they tried to keep quiet so as not to shift attention to them both._

_Their parents were fighting again and it looks like his father had hit his limit this time. He heard more shouting until a loud bang of what seemed like their front door silenced the whole house. At that sound, he and his younger brother both jumped in surprise._

_After a little while, the door to their room quietly opened and came their mother with extremely red eyes. She was still crying but called for the both of them, hugging them as tight as she could with her very small frame._

_"He left us. Don't worry. I'll take care of you two. I'll take care of you," she weakly said as she kept repeating her last sentence. With that, they all cried harder as they knew they lost the source of strength in the house. From that day forth, he swore to always protect his mother and younger brother. As the man of the house, he took on responsibilities he never knew he'd take at such a young age. He was only fifteen at the time._

_Years passed and he tried to stay strong for the important people in his family. He always showed them his bright side but unknown to them, he'd always been suffering silently. He tried balancing work and studies to make ends meet and he's seen his mother cry alone at night while drinking, always feeling sorry for the state they're in and for having him take on so much when he should have been having fun like a normal teenager outside._

_After that incident in his life, he always doubted others. He couldn't trust anyone that easily and he's been suffering for it as he wasn't able to form relationships that can support him in his most broken times. He specifically hated associating with people who made promises as he believed those were only made to be broken._

_The more that the years pass, the more he plunged himself in darkness. It was so painful he even thought of the worst things he can do to himself to just end it all but he couldn't bring himself to do the final deed. He just can't. He had his mother and brother to take care of so he can't._

_And because he can't, he knew he was now bound to a life of self-pity, doubt, anxiety, and depress--_

His wandering thoughts were suddenly cut off when a cold hand touched his face gently. He looked up and found a smiling guy above him. He was so sure it was night time yet how is it possible that a sun appeared above him?

"Wonwoo hyung! I knew you'd be here." Sitting beside him, the guy put a hand around his waist, pulling him closer and warming him up.

"Mingyu," he acknowledged. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I feel like you'd be missing me for some reason today."

He smiled genuinely at that. He doesn't know why but Mingyu always seemed to feel whenever he'd be wallowing in sad thoughts and would find him during such times.

"You conceited kid," he said jokingly before lying down on the grass. Mingyu followed suit. "But thank you. You come at the best moments," Wonwoo whispered, only enough for Mingyu to hear.

Mingyu then took Wonwoo's hands into his and intertwined them together before giving it a slight squeeze. "I will always be here, hyung. We can overcome this togehter."

Wonwoo silently nodded and his negative thoughts from earlier started disappearing.

He couldn't trust anyone but Mingyu made him believe.

He was always anxious and sad but Mingyu made him calm and happier than he was before.

Mingyu stood by his side when he thought it was all over. He was there during the worst moments and made him experience all the best in life.

He thought he would live a life of suffering but now he know he won't. With Mingyu by his side, he knows he can overcome all his demons, no matter how long that will take.

Even when he feels lonely and suffers at times, he knows Mingyu will always be there to bring him back up and hug him tight.

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

If it was Mingyu he knew he'd be fine. He'd be happy. He'd be loved. And he couldn't ask for anything more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from Amino. Originally posted on February 3, 2019.
> 
> When will I be able to write a completely new work for Seventeen I wonder?


End file.
